When someone dies
by exobakery
Summary: Sehun memiliki prinsip utama; tidak mementingkan orang disekitarnya, meskipun orang tersebut adalah salah seorang keluarga. Hidupnya dipenuhi keluhan dan tekanan yang tinggi. Dia mempunyai dua orang kakak laki yang sangat ia sayangi dan seorang pria yang ia cintai. Ketika seseorang meninggal, Sehun baru menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut, menyesali kehidupan selanjutnya.


Title: When someone dies

Cast: Oh Sehun Luhan

Lee Joonmyeon Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol

S-Cast: Jane Kim Kim Jong In Do Kyungsoo

Genre: Romance, Brothership, Hurt, Angst, Sliceoflife

When someone dies;

**Sehun** sama sekali tidak menutup kedua matanya dari kemarin malam, tidak membiarkan anggota tubuhnya yang paling sensitive itu untuk terpejam untuk semenit _saja_. Tubuhnya memang beristirahat dengan nyaman dikasur empuk berukuran untuk dua orang itu—_sayangnya ia hanya tidur sendirian_. tetapi dibalik posisi, semua bagian tubuhnya dibalut selimut tipis.

Sehun menenggelamkan semua tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala, ia meringkuk bagaikan orang yang kedinginan—mungkin ia butuh sebuah kehangatan. Matanya merah dan memiliki kantung hitam dibawahnya, persis seperti anak panda—kedua bola mata itu masih terbuka, secara perlahan memandangi matahari yang mulai terbit dari jendela kamarnya yang berukuran panjang tanpa ditutupi tirai.

Ketika sadar bahwa langit sudah berubah menjadi cerah, sehun membuka seluruh selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong. kakinya melangkah pertama kali keluar jadi ranjang, menuntunnya untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tetapi setengah nyawanya belum terkumpul dengan baik—tubuhnya yang kurus dan kulitnya yang berwarna pucat benar-benar membuat orang beranggapan sehun adalah seorang pria muda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang mempunyai kanker.

Semuanya _salah_.

"Baekhyun! Stop! **Stop**!" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memandangi pintu dan menyadri sesuatu tidak beres terjadi lagi dan _lagi_. Dia menghela nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa kemudian berjalan menuju lantai satu rumahnya. "Baekhyun!" Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seorang pria yang disebut sebagai kakaknya itu menangis hingga berlutut didepan seorang pria_ lagi_.

Seorang pria mungil, berwajah seperti anak kecil tetapi—ia tidak _benar_, pikir sehun. "Apa yang _dia_ lakukan _lagi_?" Kata sehun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya hingga tepat menginjak teras rumahnya.

Pria mungil bernama baekhyun itu melirik sehun dengan tatapan kosong, "_Hyung_?" Katanya. Sehun tersenyum lemah menanggapi **kakak keduanya** itu lalu duduk disofa ruang keluarga. Keadaan berubah menjadi hening, hanya resapan udara naik turun dari suho yang terdengar.

Suho mengelap air matanya kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bagaikan ruangan masing-masing adalah tempat atau orang yang bisa dipercaya. Sehun kembali menghela nafas kemudian mendekati baekhyun—kedua bola mata _puppy_nya berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya sehun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya secepat mungkin sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu minta maaf pada suho _hyung_." Suruh sehun seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak mau!"

Sehun menghela nafas sembari tersenyum atau kata lainnya adalah cara bersabar yang benar, "Yasudah. Sekarang bergegaslah mandi."

Apa dan apa. Apa? Sehun selalu saja menanggapi berbagai macam kalimat orang dengan kuantitas bahasa yang itu-itu _saja_. Persetan apa yang membuat hidupnya berubah menjadi seperti ini? Awalnya sangat indah namun tiba tiba dirusak oleh angin menjadi porak-poranda. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Atau apa yang sudah keluarganya lakukan? Tuhan memang adil _tapi_—sehun tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi." Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika membuka pintu utama rumahnya, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan bersuara berat sudah biasa menjadi salah satu bagian hidunya. "Baekhyun sedang mandi, kau bisa mengeceknya." Ucap sehun sembari masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, membiarkan pria itu bebas berada diarena rumahnya.

Pria itu membungkuk sopan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

"S-s-sehun, ayo b-berangkat!" Sehun menetapkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar suho. Kakak tertuanya sedang berdiri diambang-ambang pintu dengan tubuh gemetar dan tersenyum _**palsu**_. Sehun mengangkat bahu layaknya memang sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ketakutan milik kakaknya itu. Sambil mengambil sepatu sekolahnya dirak-rak sepatu dekat kamar mandi, ia mengamati suho secara detail—terperinci. "Apa yang baekhyun _hyung_ lakukan pagi ini?"

Suho terpekik hampir tercekik karena ucapan sehun, "T-tidak ada." Katanya sembari tertawa canggung. Mula-mulanya sehun tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan yang mungkin sudah biasa ditelinganya tapi—ia harus peduli. "Ini lebih parah, bukan? Kau tidak perlu berlutut didepan orang yang lebih muda darimu."

"Aku h-harus—"

"Kau ketakutan. Apa yang _pria_ itu lakukan?"

"Dia _hyung_mu!"

"Lihat, betapa terobsesinya dirimu untuk mengalah dengan orang seperti _dia_. Tubuhmu gemetar dan wajahmu pucat—kau sudah tidak sehat lagi tinggal disini, _hyung_."

"Stop, sehun!" Bentak suho penuh amarah dan kepedihan. "Ini sebuah resiko dan _kita_ harus memahaminya. Aku hanya depresi dengan pekerjaanku dikantor. Mengerti?" Dengan segera suho meraih kunci mobil diatas televisi lalu pergi ke garasi. _Ya, dikantor._

Sebelum berangkat, sehun pergi ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Memastikan apakah baekhyun sudah selesai mandi atau belum. "Chanyeol—ah," Panggil sehun dari depan pintu. "Ne?" Dengan segera chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi. "_Hyung_ sudah mandi?" Tanyanya datar. Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Sepertinya ia tidak boleh mandi beberapa hari ini, tuan." Sehun menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa? Dia tidak mau mandi lagi?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lukanya semakin banyak dan semakin dalam."

Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya, "Kemudian, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Baekhyun _kan_ tidak boleh mandi beberapa hari."

"Tu—" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat sehun memperingatkan bahwa ia akan terlambat ke sekolah dan menyuruhnya untuk bercerita ketika ia sudah kembali ke rumah. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"_Coffee shop_?" Sehun membaca label besar bertandakan disebuah café kecil didekat sekolahnya. Sehun menoleh ke samping, "Tempat seperti ini?" Seorang wanita disamping sehun menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Jane, ini tempat yang salah."

"_Kok_ salah? Ini tempat yang tepat!"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tema untuk hari ini ialah memboloskan-diri-dari-sekolah-dan-menemukan-tempat -yang-tepat-untuk-bersembunyi _kan_?" Jane mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang kesal. "Café ini letaknya agak jauh dari sekolah, jarang orang untuk datang ke sini. Lagipula mereka tidak berniat untuk mengejar kita. Iya _kan_?" Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dengan pendapat sahabatnya ini lalu Jane menarik lengan sehun untuk masuk ke dalam.

Interiornya sangat tenang dan damai. Hampir semua dilapis oleh kayu jati dan kaca yang besar, menu terpampang jelas oleh chalkboard diujung ruangan, kursi dan meja dibuat seunik dan senyaman unik agar pengunjung tetap senang berada disini.

Sehun dan Jane duduk didekat kaca besar—_sebenarnya Jane yang memaksa duduk disitu karena bisa melihat pemandang luar yang indah karena banyak taman—sebenarnya sehun takut duduk disudut luar karena takut ketahuan guru karena membolos. _"Memangnya sehun suka minum kopi?" Tanya Jane sambil tersenyum manis, merasa puas karena sehun mau menurutinya.

"Bodoh. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, karena kau yang mengajakku ke sini."

Jane tertawa kecil, "Kau mungkin benar. Tapi, aku juga mungkin benar. Kemarin malam sehun tidak tidur lagi ya?" Ucapnya, seakan sudah tahu rutinitas sehun. Namun ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu—ia hanya diam, merenung seperti patung.

"Kau seharusnya bangga mempunyai sahabat sepertiku," Kata Jane sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu sehun. Sehun memasang wajah _kenapa-aku-harus-bangga_ pada Jane, "Karena aku satu-satunya wanita yang mau diajak bolos." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun ikut tertawa namun tidak sekeras Jane. Ia tidak merasa bahwa ia bisa tertawa sebebas jane—rasanya terlalu berat. "Eh?" Jane berhenti tertawa kemudian mengambil handphonenya. "Aku ke toilet dulu ya. Kau tunggu disini. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana!" Jane segera berlari ke toilet wanita. Alhasil, sehun sendirian.

Berhubung ia haus-tidak-tertahan karena berlari jauh, sehun berjalan menuju kasir sekaligus tempat untuk memesan makanan kecil atau minuman. "_Americano._" Katanya kemudian kembali menatapi interior café ini, sambil menunggu pesanan karena ia tahu ada seorang waitress yang sedang berdiri dikasir. Lima menit—ah, sepuluh menit! Sepuluh menit sehun harus berdiri didepan _bar _seperti orang idiot. "Americano!" Teriak sehun kesal.

Sehun dan seorang pria berambut pirang emas itu terkejut kemudian pria dihadapannya itu membungkukan badan, "M-maaf. Americanonya pesan berapa? Hanya itu saja?" Ucapnya gugup. Sehun mendesah, "Satu _americano_, satu _greentea latte_ dan _tiramissu_." Ulang sehun.

TBC.


End file.
